


A fragrant bouquet

by Xenobia



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kemonomimi, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Final Fantasy 7 AU ficlet, based on CrabOfDoom's "Bunnyroth" universe.  Written for CrabofDoom's birthday.  While out shopping for a new suit, Lazard finds himself facing a dilemma when his pet gets into mischief.  </p><p>WARNING: This fanfic is completely AU silliness, and it is on crack.  Expect some OOC behavior.  Sephiroth is almost like a male Vierra in this, complete with bunny ears, a tail and feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fragrant bouquet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bunnyroth universe](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17725) by CrabOfDoom. 



# "A fragrant bouquet"

 

A Final Fantasy 7 AU ficlet, based on CrabOfDoom's "Bunnyroth" universe, written for the creator for his birthday.  Hope you enjoy it, Crab!

 

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy and all characters therein are the property of Square-Enix.  I make no profit from the writing of this fiction, and it is for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

 

"Sir, if you would come with me, please."

 

Lazard got out of the chair, and he paused to regard his hare companion.  "I'll be just in the other room, Sephiroth.  This should only take a few minutes."

 

The Nibel hare regarded him quietly, his great ears turning down a bit in response before the unusual, vivid green eyes lowered in understanding.  He nodded, and he scratched his right hip absently.  Lazard's gaze followed the motion and he smiled a bit.  He knew his pretty bunny wasn't comfortable wearing clothes; not even the special-tailored leggings designed to mold to his long legs.  It was a miracle that Lazard managed to coax him into the long-sleeved silk shirt he was now wearing in addition to the leggings. 

 

Trusting him not to wreck anything while he was being fitted for his suit, Lazard went with the young lady into the fitting room.  He hoped Sephiroth would behave himself. 

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth sighed and looked at the clock.  Meaningless numbers, with meaningless, ticking little golden arms.  He could never understand the concept behind clocks and watches.  Lazard hadn't told him what number to watch for, this time.  He had no idea when his owner would be coming back out of the back room.  The doorbell chimed as another customer came in, and Sephiroth turned to see a businessman starting into the shop.  The man took one look at the tall, rabbit-eared creature standing in the lobby, and he changed his mind.  He left hastily, leaving Sephiroth tilting his head in puzzlement.

 

Humans.  They either feared him, or they wanted to hurt him.  Lazard was different, though.  His annoyance softened at the thought of the handsome blond man, and he looked at the meaningless clock again, frowning.  How long did it take for a human to be "fitted"?

 

He huffed another sigh of bored agitation, and he looked around.  He spotted a white planter filled with flowers, and his ears perked up with interest.  Roses.  They were pink, and quite tasty looking.  With a covert glance around, Sephiroth approached it.  The remaining shopkeeper was busy sorting out some clothing on a rack.  Sephiroth sniffed the flowers curiously, and he found their fragrance a bit odd…yet interesting.  He shrugged, deciding it must be a kind of flower he'd never seen before.  If it was anything like the other pink roses he'd sampled in the past, the petals should still be tender and delicious.

 

* * *

 

"Yes, I think this will do just fine," remarked Lazard as he looked over his reflection in the full-length mirror.  He turned to the side, watching his image critically.  The black dress pants settled around his legs just right, and the deep blue, frilly shirt fit across his shoulders well. "I'll change back, now.  Have it packed away for me to take home."

 

The shop attendant bowed politely to him, smiling prettily.  "Of course, Mr. Deusericus."

 

The other attendant came in through the curtain from the front room, looking flustered.  "Sir, there's a slight problem with your…rabbit."

 

Lazard raised a brow.  "Such as?"

 

"He's…he's eating the décor," answered the man uncomfortably.  "Would you mind?"

 

Lazard frowned at him.  "Dare I ask you to elaborate?  Never mind.  I'm coming."  He glanced at the female attendant.  "Excuse me, please."

 

He followed the man through the curtain leading into the main part of the shop, and he stopped in his tracks at the sight of his pretty bunny.  Sephiroth was standing near the window by the door, and he had the artificial stems of several fake roses hanging out of his mouth.  He was chewing on the synthetic buds with a frown of displeasure on his face, as if he disliked the taste but refused to spit them out on the grounds that they were flowers, and therefore must be consumed.

 

"Oh, no, no, no," Lazard said, his mouth twitching interestingly as he struggled between amusement and horror.  He crossed the room and approached his pet, holding one hand out demandingly.  "Those aren't for eating, Seph.  Come on, give it."

 

The feline eyes stared at him suspiciously, and for a moment, he thought he might disobey.  Evidently, the awful taste of the perfumed flowers was enough to convince Sephiroth that there was no shame in obeying, this time.  He relinquished the roses to the blond man, but only one half-chewed bud came out with the stems.  He must have swallowed the others.

 

"Oh dear," murmured the shopkeeper behind him.  "He ate them?"

 

Lazard sighed and handed the damaged flowers over to the other man.  "So it would seem.  Here, I'll pay for these now and you can just have the young lady bring the clothes I came in here with out to me in a bag.  This may require a trip to the—"

 

He stopped himself just before saying the word, glancing at his still-frowning hare.  "Park.  Please hurry it up."

 

The shopkeeper nodded.  "Right away, Sir." 

 

* * *

 

Sephiroth's ears drooped as his human drove the vehicle.  He knew he'd done wrong when he tried to eat those awful roses, but Lazard didn't seem angry with him.  In fact, the blond man laid a hand on his knee and he glanced sidelong at him with a handsome smile.

 

"Don't worry, pretty bunny.  It was an honest mistake.  I just hope you don't get sick."

 

Sephiroth's ears perked up again, and they brushed against the low ceiling of the sedan.  He laid his hand on top of Lazard's, and he rubbed it.  Lazard's smile grew, and the hand slid further up Sephiroth's thigh, gliding over the soft material of his leggings.  The simple action excited the hare, and his groin stirred with intrigue. 

 

"When we get home," promised Lazard, settling the hand back on Sephiroth's knee again. 

 

The hare sighed.  Why would humans make fake flowers, anyway?  He wished he could ask, but maybe when they made it back to Lazard's apartment in the ShinRa building he could draw the question out for him.  He pressed one padded foot against the floor of the car and he turned in his seat a little, trying to get comfortable.  Lazard seemed to sense his problem, and he rubbed his leg soothingly.

 

"I know it's cramped, Seph.  We'll be home, soon."

 

Sephiroth's ears came up abruptly when the human again slid his hand up his leg.  He made an inquiring sound when it kept going, seemingly heading for his now bulging crotch.  Keeping his eyes on the road, Lazard smirked again. 

 

"Perhaps I can afford to play just a little."

 

Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure as the human's hand settled on his groin, kneading and rubbing gently through the material of his leggings.  He pushed into his touch and he made a purring sound in his throat, happy for the attention.  Lazard spared a glance at him, and he gripped the length of his sex through the material to give it a rub. 

 

"Like that, do you?  You're so lovely when you're enjoying a good pet, pretty bunny."

 

Sephiroth gripped the edges of the seat, his lips parting on another sigh as the sensations provoked by his companion's touch made his body tingle delightfully.  He gently undulated his hips, encouraging Lazard's stroking.  He would have liked to return the favor, but he knew his human didn't like to be fondled while he was driving the car.  He said it was too dangerous, and he might run off the road and hit something.  Content to just allow him to fondle him for now, Sephiroth tilted his head back and just enjoyed it.

 

Lazard kept it up until they pulled into the parking garage, and Sephiroth huffed with disappointment when he took his hand off of his crotch to maneuver the car into a parking space.  He was fully erect in the snug leggings now, and it was probably a good thing that he lacked a human sense of modestly.  He undid his seatbelt the way he'd been taught to, and he opened the door to climb out.  Lazard did the same, and the car beeped as he clicked the device on his keychain to lock it and set the alarm. 

 

"Come, pretty bunny," urged the executive as he started for the elevator.  His blue-grey eyes settled on Sephiroth's tented crotch.  "Let's get you taken care of."

 

Sephiroth had no objection to that; though his stomach was beginning to feel strange. 

 

* * *

 

Lazard fully intended to lavish attention on his pet as soon as they made it into the apartment, but he noticed the slightly grey complexion growing on Sephiroth's fair features, and he also noticed that he was losing his hard-on. 

 

"Seph, are you feeling all right?"  Lazard stepped in close to him, frowning in concern.  His eyes seemed too bright, and his stomach was rumbling.

 

The hare looked at him miserably, and he shook his head.  He put a hand over his stomach, before fussing with the buttons of his shirt.

 

"You want to get undressed," guessed Lazard.  "Here, allow me to help you."

 

Sephiroth dropped his hands to let the blond man undress him.  His complexion began to take on a green hue, and Lazard looked up at him with concern as the removed his shirt and folded it.

 

"Why don't you go and lay down?" suggested Lazard.

 

Sephiroth nodded, his ears lying back miserably.  He started to take a step towards the hallway leading to their bedroom, but then he promptly went to his hands and knees and vomited on the polished wooden floor.  Wincing, Lazard dropped Sephiroth's shirt on the nearby armchair and knelt down beside him, quickly gathering his silver hair up to keep it from getting soiled. 

 

"I was afraid of this," sighed Lazard as the hare threw up everything in his stomach. 

 

He waited for the heaving fit to stop, before helping Sephiroth to his feet.  The angelic features were waxy from illness, and the green eyes looked at the mess on the floor and back at him uncertainly.  Lazard gave Sephiroth a reassuring smile, and he procured a handkerchief from his breast pocket to wipe his mouth off.  He couldn't be angry with him over this.  He knew he would have tried to make it to the toilet, if he'd had more warning. 

 

"Don't fret," he murmured soothingly.  "It will wash.  Let's get you settled into bed, and I'll see if the vet can make a house visit."

 

The slit pupils dilated at the mention of the "V" word, and Sephiroth hissed softly in displeasure.

 

"You've eaten artificial flowers drenched in perfumed chemicals," Lazard said sternly, "and it's made you ill.  I know how you hate being examined, but we need to be—"

 

Sephiroth hissed again, more empathetically.  He shook his head and his pale, glorious mane of hair swished with the motions.  Lazard sighed and adjusted his glasses.  "If you can feel that strongly about it in your condition, you must not be that bad off.  Very well, pretty bunny…we'll do this your way, for now.  However, if you sicken further or don't improve by morning, I _am_ calling Dr. Mason to come and look at you.  No further arguments."

 

Sephiroth sighed and nodded reluctantly.  Satisfied with the arrangement, Lazard took his hand and led him to their room. 

 

* * *

 

"Here, sip this."

 

Sephiroth sniffed at the hot drink curiously, detecting the aroma of familiar herbs.  With a glance at the only human he'd ever trusted, he took the tea from him and he gingerly sipped it.  His ears perked up with appreciation at the subtle blend of flavors.

 

"Hopefully, it will settle your stomach and help you sleep," Lazard said.  He reached out to stroke Sephiroth's hair, briefly running his hand over the velvety softness of his right ear.  It twitched under the attention and he smiled.  "Would you like me to read to you?"

 

Sephiroth thought about it, and he nodded.  His stomach rumbled and he grimaced, feeling his nausea building again.  Lazard regarded him with thoughtful, wary eyes and he sighed.  "Perhaps I should get a bowl and a damp cloth, before we settle in for a story.  I'll be back in a moment, pretty bunny.  Just sip your tea slowly."

 

Sephiroth did as he suggested, taking his time with the beverage while Lazard went to fetch the items.  The blond returned a few moments later, carrying an empty bowl with a damp washcloth in it, and a children's book in his other hand.  Sephiroth had the easiest time following those, so Lazard often picked them out when he read to him.  He approached the bed again and he sat down on the edge of it, offering the folded washcloth to his inhuman companion.  Sephiroth dutifully held still while he placed the damp material on his forehead, over his brow.

 

"Now just lie back and relax.  If you feel like you might get sick again, try to aim it into this bowl."  He placed said bowl on the nightstand, and then he moved around to the other side of the bed and took his shoes off.  He climbed in beside Sephiroth, and he solicitously adjusted the washcloth on the hair's head.  He then urged Sephiroth to lay his head on his thigh, and once the hare did so, he began to gently stroke his ears.  He opened up the book and began to read.

 

"Juniper was a very curious rabbit," said Lazard.  "She stayed away from the warrens longer than the other rabbits, and she ventured closer to the farm than the others.  One day, she found something peculiar when she approached the gates…"

 

Sephiroth shut his eyes and sighed, listening to his companion's lulling voice as he told him one of his favorite bedtime stories.  He didn't really remember the warrens in the Nibelheim mountains, or surrounding forests.  He only vaguely recalled his mother and the other hares from his area.  Still, some scents like the woodsy fragrance of cologne Lazard was wearing tonight brought back _feelings_ of home.  He liked the human's voice, and the way he was always so careful with his ears…and with his body.  Lazard was a considerate mate.  Though he was the alpha in their relationship, he sometimes let Sephiroth dominate their encounters, and he was always so attentive of his needs.

 

The tea started to do its job and Sephiroth's stomach settled.  Lazard kept petting his ears and hair as he read to him, and eventually the human's voice faded into a murmur as sleep approached.  Sephiroth didn't notice when Lazard stopped reading and eased him over to cover him up.  He snuggled into the soft bedding and he sighed when he felt his companion's warmth against his back.  He drifted further into sleep, and Lazard removed the washcloth from his forehead. 

 

* * *

 

He awoke again as the sun was rising, and he yawned and stretched languidly.  He felt a bit weak from his illness the night before, but the nausea was gone and he hadn't been forced to endure poking and prodding by the man called "Vet".  He didn't mind him, compared to the withered man in the lab coat that Lazard had rescued him from, but Sephiroth absolutely _detested_ being examined by anyone other than his mate.

 

He felt Lazard's naked body against his back, and he turned over to face him.  The blond was sleeping soundly, his face devoid of the glasses he usually wore.  He looked particularly handsome to Sephiroth in the morning light, with the sun's rays falling on his pale golden hair.  He nuzzled him affectionately, putting an arm around him to draw him close.

 

"Mmm…morning," yawned Lazard sleepily, stirring under the attention.  He cracked blue-grey eyes open and he looked at the hare with a little smile.  "Feeling better, pretty bunny?"

 

Sephiroth nodded, and he delicately licked the crease between Lazard's lips in a manner that was both welcoming and playful.  The lips grinned further, and he felt the blond's body begin to respond against his thigh.  Lazard caressed his back with one hand, letting his hand glide down his spine.  He turned his hand over once he reached the small of his back, and he ran the back of his short, manicured nails over the spot just above Sephiroth's tail.  The tail lifted a little of its own accord as the simple action provoked a shiver in Sephiroth's body.  He licked his companion's lips again, silently asking for a kiss.

 

"I don't know that we should play, just yet," said Lazard warily.  "Perhaps after breakfast."

 

Frustrated now, Sephiroth huffed.  He kissed him full on the lips, doing his best to convey his strong desire to mate before eating.  To his further annoyance, Lazard chuckled against his mouth.  Sephiroth pushed him onto his back, ignoring his blurted protest, and he rolled onto him.

 

"Bad bunny," warned the executive.  His hands settled on Sephiroth's bare ass, despite his chastising tone, and he rubbed it possessively.  "I think you've forgotten who the alpha is, again."

 

Sephiroth shook his head, smirking down at the human.  Of course, he hadn't forgotten.  That didn't mean he had to be a complete pushover, though.  He had his needs, and it had been more than a day since his mate had seen to them.  His hair fell around his face and Lazard's in a shiny curtain, and he lowered his face to the blond's to kiss him again…delicately, this time.  He traced the parted lips with his tongue, before pressing soft kisses along the outer edges and corners. 

 

"Seph," warned Lazard again, breathlessly.  His hands squeezed his ass, and his hips shifted to grind his naked sex against the hare's.  He was just as hard as Sephiroth now, and the hare grinned.

 

With deft care, Sephiroth maneuvered himself so that he was straddling his mate, and he straightened into a sitting position on top of him.  His ears went up attentively, and he raised one silver brow in an inquisitive manner.  Lazard looked from his expectant face to the prominent erection now lying against his lower abdomen, and he sighed.

 

"I shouldn't let you get away with bullying me like this," muttered the blond as he reached out to curl his fingers around Sephiroth's erection, "but you make it very difficult for me to say 'no', Sephiroth.  We'll mate, but I want you to eat _immediately_ afterwards, understood?  Otherwise, you may weaken and then I'll have no recourse but to take you to the vet."

 

Sephiroth's ears laid flat at that dreaded word, as per usual.  He made a face, but his expression softened as soon as his companion began to stroke him.  He sighed, his ears going back up again with appeasement.  Lazard's other hand reached around and behind to caress and fondle around his tail and ass.  Pleased with his cooperation, Sephiroth ran his palms over the executive's lithe chest, feeling the smooth skin beneath his palms.  He leaned over him, his hair again draping them both as he loomed in for another kiss.

 

Sephiroth lifted up a little, and he braced himself with one hand against Lazard's chest as he reached underneath his straddling thighs to fondle the man's cock.  Lazard made a pleased sound, his blue-gray eyes fluttering shut at the sensation.  Sephiroth tilted his head and watched his mate's expressions as he petted him back.  He loved Lazard's face—especially when they were mating.  He loved the way the brows knitted almost delicately with the onset of pleasure, and the way the pale golden locks feathered over them.  He loved the shape of his lips, the straight bridge of his nose and the angles of his jaw.  He loved the way he gasped when his mating pleasure started to reach its peak, and the thought of it alone was enough to make him produce copious amounts of precum.

 

"I never get tired of this," sighed Lazard, and he brushed a thumb over the slippery, exposed head of Sephiroth's erection.  The hare gasped and shivered, biting his lower lip.  Lazard smiled and did it again, more slowly.  "Fetch the special jar from the nightstand, pretty bunny."

 

Eagerly, Sephiroth reached over for the jar in question; which was always left sitting out beside the lamp for convenience…unless company came over.  He unscrewed the cap as he'd been taught, and he looked down at his companion with a smug little grin.

 

"Yes, you've won," sighed Lazard.  "You don't have to look so pleased about it."

 

Sephiroth purred at him. 

 

* * *

 

Lazard took a slow, deep breath as his hare companion sank down on him.  Snug…so snug—but not uncomfortably so.  It was like Sephiroth was designed specifically for him.  He ran his hands over that gloriously toned torso, brushing his thumbs over erect nipples as he stared up at him.  Sephiroth held his gaze, his lids half-shut in pleasure.  Lazard again had to marvel at the length and thickness of the lashes framing those piercing eyes.  Most humans had to put on false lashes to get that kind of effect. 

 

Once he was fully seated, Sephiroth arched over him and closed the distance for another kiss.  He was flushing slightly with bliss, and he allowed Lazard's tongue to enter his mouth and explore.  He stroked his tongue against his, his breath sighing over the blond's skin as it passed through his nose.  He made a soft, low sound that Lazard had never quite been able to compare to anything else, and he began to move. 

 

Mindful to be an attentive lover, the executive gripped his companion's straining erection again and he stroked the length with slow, deliberate motions.  He thrust his tongue gently in his bunny's mouth as he petted his sex—delicately, at first.  The organ lifted a bit as his fingertips glided over it, and Sephiroth gave him another enthusiastic little purr.  Lazard gripped him and he stroked downwards to fully expose the glans, and then he traced the ridge of it with the fingertips of his free hand.  A couple of drops of glistening fluid came out, and he smeared them over the tip.

 

Sephiroth made a distressed sound, lifting up to allow Lazard to slide out almost to the tip.  He came back down again and he thrust his tongue against the blond's demandingly.  Guessing he wanted a more firm touch, Lazard stroked his gripping hand up and down the length, turning it this way and that as he went to provide the most sensation. 

 

Sephiroth released his mouth and he sat up again, bracing his palms on Lazard's torso.  He arched his back, his hair falling around him and down his back to half-cover Lazard's legs.  He shut his eyes and tilted his head back, breathing heavily as he started to roll his hips fluidly.  Used to how limber his pet was, it didn't worry Lazard in the slightest as Sephiroth arched backwards further and took his hands off of him.  The hare balanced himself back on his elbows and he made that sound again—something like a whimper, but not quite.

 

Sensing that he was in a more submissive mood now, Lazard carefully worked his body into a different position.  He slipped out of his companion by accident and he shot a reassuring smile at him when Sephiroth gave him an accusing look. 

 

"I'll be with you again in a minute, Seph," promised Lazard.  He parted the creamy pale thighs further as Sephiroth relaxed on his back for him.  The hare's breath escaped in a huff of pleasure as Lazard positioned himself and entered him again.  He kissed the arching throat and he was careful not to put his elbows on the lustrous hair spread out over the bedding.  He drove his length in firmly, watching the expression of bliss on Sephiroth's face as he did so. 

 

"There now," he soothed huskily.  "Isn't that better?"

 

In answer to his question, Sephiroth grabbed his ass and thrust his pelvis demandingly, trying to take even more of him in.  The blond couldn't help but chuckle a little.  "You can be such an impatient—"

 

Sephiroth's kiss interrupted his statement, and Lazard gave up on talking. 

 

* * *

 

Some time later, Sephiroth lay in a sex-addled, purring heap on the bed and Lazard was a sweaty mess.  The hare was sleeping soundly again, and Lazard lay on his back, watching the blades of the ceiling fan turn overhead.  The blond turned his head to regard his snoozing companion, who was lying on his belly.  He certainly didn't mind giving Sephiroth the kind of attention he liked the most, but sometimes he worried he wouldn't be able to keep up with him.  At any rate, Sephiroth needed to eat something.

 

With a little sigh of regret for waking his pretty bunny up, Lazard sat up and he ran a hand over the hare's back in a sensual caress.  "Sephiroth, wake up," he murmured into one of the long ears.  It twitched and the hare sighed, but he didn't otherwise respond.

 

Grumbling under his breath, Lazard got out of the bed and after collecting his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on, he considered his sprawled companion thoughtfully.  His gaze settled on soles of Sephiroth's gray-tinted bunny feet, and he smiled.  He reached down and he traced the toes with his fingertips, provoking the digits to curl.  Sephiroth pulled the foot away impulsively, and Lazard followed.  If it were any other man playing this way, the hare might have kicked out and caused some serious damage with his claws.  On some level, Sephiroth knew it was Lazard even in his sleepy stupor.

 

"Come on now, Seph.  You need breakfast, and I need to get ready to go into the office."

 

The hare made an annoyed sound and he pulled both feet up, curling into a fetal position.  Knowing he was awake and now pretending not to hear him, Lazard sighed and he approached the head of the bed.  He blew into his tagged ear, making it twitch and causing Sephiroth to scratch at it absently.  Finally, he decided that he wasn't going to get his pet out of bed without dragging him—or giving him the right incentive.

 

"I'll give you a blowjob after breakfast, if you get up now."

 

Driven by urges stronger than typical human ones, Sephiroth possessed no sense of subtlety, when the promise of sex was involved.  His ears immediately perked up and his eyes snapped open.  The emerald gaze fixated on Lazard, and already he was beginning to show signs of arousal.  He sat up and tilted his head at the human, nearly making him laugh.

 

"Yes, it's a sincere promise," assured Lazard, knowing his bunny well enough by now to guess what he was thinking by his body language.  "I would never promise sex to you if I didn't mean it, Seph.  We'd better get moving, though, or I'll have to delay my promise to you until I return home from work."

 

Sephiroth was up and out the door before Lazard could even finish speaking, his cottontail flicking in an almost wagging manner as he went out the bedroom door.  Lazard stared after him with his lips still forming the last words of his sentence, and he lowered his head and chuckled under his breath, once he was gone. 

 

For some pets, food treats were all the motivation one needed.  For Sephiroth, sexual favors won out every time. 

 

* * *

 

As it turned out, they were running too late for Lazard to perform said favor on his bunny that morning, but he promised to make good on his promise as soon as he made it home, later that day.  He did at least give him a nice petting when they showered together, but he was on a tight schedule and there was no time for further play.  He gave him a lingering kiss after drying off and he hastily dressed and blow-dried his hair.

 

"I'll see you tonight," murmured the blond against his companion's mouth.  He pointed at the round clock hanging in the kitchen.  "When the big hand is on that number, okay?"

 

Sephiroth gave the clock a resentful look, and he sighed.

 

"I'm sorry, but you know I have responsibilities," Lazard insisted.  "Don't sulk.  Put on a favorite movie, or go to the park if you wish.  There's no need for you to stay cooped up in here all day."

 

Sephiroth shrugged.  He didn't much care for going out without his mate…not with the way people stopped and stared at him.  Once again, Lazard understood his trepidation, and he stroked his hair.

 

"After I see to your needs," he said, "we'll go to the park together.  Would you like that?"

 

Sephiroth nodded, brightening a little.  Lazard smiled and gave him one last kiss, before looking at the clock and grimacing.  "I _really_ have to go now, pretty bunny.  I look forward to our date."

 

Sephiroth nodded again, and he reluctantly stepped back and let him go out the door.  He locked it behind him as he'd been instructed, and he turned around to gaze at the interior of the apartment.  There were plenty of indoor activities he could do while he waited for his companion to return.   He could color in the picture books Lazard bought for him, or he could watch the picture box, or listen to the music box.  He could look at the pop-up books, too.  He didn't feel much like doing any of that, though. 

 

His gaze settled on the bouquet of roses sitting in the vase on the counter.  Lazard brought some home every day just for him to snack on.  Sephiroth knew that _these_ particular roses were safe to eat, but after yesterday's experience with the fake ones, he grimaced at the thought.

 

It would be a little while, before he would dare to eat another rose.

 

* * *

 

The End.       


End file.
